


You're the Cream in My Coffee

by vvasasavv



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	1. I.奇怪的顧客

I.奇怪的顧客

Bond的店常有一些有趣的人在這流連駐足。

「老闆！賽可酒！」一個男人用帶著法國腔的西班牙語喊著。

Q隨手將一杯泡沫快滿出來的啤酒擺在落魄的法國人桌旁，

「這不是賽可酒，混帳！」男人穿著鮮豔的夏衫，大聲抗議。

Q朝對方比了個中指。現在他在巴拿馬，禮儀什麼的滾到一邊去。

Camille正用奶泡劑打著奶泡，熱氣激發的聲音混在店裡，整間店內瀰漫著大聲喧嘩的西班牙語、英語、中國話。

這真是咖啡店？Q翻了個白眼，將抹布順手丟向吧檯。

巴拿馬的炙陽至秋季仍在蒸騰，炎熱地帶的高地讓咖啡豆恣意生長著，聽說店長在這有座咖啡莊園。

有個克里奧無賴在Bond去批貨時偷偷跟Q說。

聽說你們家店長以前是CIA的長官哪，在美軍撤走時被那些將官們擺了一道，背了個情報外洩的罪名被留在這，只能開這可憐的咖啡店營生。咖啡莊園？他這裡的老婆留的，Camille？不不，叫Vesper，早死了，聽說被英國搞死的。跟英國有什麼關係？小夥子，你還太年輕了。

那個無賴露出了意味深長的微笑。

Q想這人連Bond是英國人都不知道。他笑著端了杯咖啡給男人，男人大聲讚嘆著這藍山的微妙酸味。

那是波魁特區的豆子，先生，Q在內心裡暗自說著。

巴拿馬人蛇混雜，Q在這裡工作一個禮拜，感覺Bond的店就是間小型聯合國，或是全球連鎖貧民窟。

他們賣咖啡也賣酒有時有人深夜來點一杯咖啡，有人清早醉倒在桌邊被Q拉出門。巴拿馬的八卦和全世界的八卦在男人的嘴裡來去，店長叫James Bond，一位迷人的英國人，My name is Bond，James Bond，他這麼介紹自己。在Q狼狽落難時給他一杯熱咖啡加甘蔗酒。（抱歉現在愛爾蘭威士忌缺貨了，甘蔗酒的風味也不錯），並溫溫的笑著。

奇怪的老好人，Q這樣定義，思考著這趟旅行該不會就要在這落地生根了吧。

Bond拿著賽可酒將那杯溫的啤酒喚了回來，將他塞在Q的手裡。「顧客至上，Q，」又是一陣鈴聲，一位穿著高級套裝的女士推門進來，Bond睇了一下，叫Q雇了店，便去招呼那位看起來像是剛從國會大廈開會出來的英國官員。（英國人，怎麼巴拿馬這麼多英國人？Q納悶著。）。

Q一邊伺候著那些巴拿馬中產階級，一邊偷偷瞄著他們店長。他只看到Bond拿了杯咖啡給那位女士，女士什麼也沒做，Bond似乎說了什什麼，女人看了Q一眼（Q趕緊收了幾個空杯）便起身離去。其他客人似乎甚麼都沒發現，仍然高談闊論著世界經濟或是戰爭。

奇怪的客人，Q把賽可酒隨便遞給一個中國人時這麼想。


	2. II.新來的工讀生

II.新來的工讀生

起因是一場賭。如果時間能重來，Q也許會收起一點年輕人的傲氣，但當時他絕對沒有想到真的有人會炒他魷魚。

所以他在公司例行性裁員時和Jack打了這個賭，如果公司真他媽的（抱歉。）裁掉自己，他就去南美或東非或哪裡壯遊半年之類。

所以什麼事都不能說得太滿，在經理說你是個很好的人才但何不另行高就時，他對著玻璃門外的Jack比了個中指，然後就直接被請出公司。

當然他也沒讓那些混帳好過，駭掉全公司電腦把資料刪光和將他們的股票跌停鎖死三個月股東全出走只是開始。

但一言既出駟馬難追，在損友六瓶啤酒的醉意慫恿下，Q就整理了輕便的包裹，搭著郵輪一路吃到巴拿馬。途中沒忘把Jack劈腿的證據偷寄給他女友。

但有時人倒楣的時候不是一個全球六強的駭客可以擋得住的。

所以這也不太能怪Q太輕忽，在抵達巴拿馬市區的西班牙大道時用Google map查旅館地圖，晚上十點的時候。

你還剩下一元美金，人只受到輕傷真的是萬幸，事後James Bond告訴他，有些人直接一槍就上天堂屍體被埋在垃圾堆裡了。

但Q坐倒在路旁時只剩下馬的給我一條電纜我一定要把巴拿馬運河獻給女王的念頭。他身為駭客的良知早就跟著五千美元、他的VAIO筆電和Iphone一起被搶走了。

而附近狼狗的叫聲讓Q的希望也一點一滴的溜走，該不會他就在巴拿馬靠著採咖啡度過一生吧，只有路燈和夏蚊的黑夜讓Q不得不這麼想，直到有人打斷了他的絕望。

¿Qué pasó?一位金髮的男子站在他身旁用西班牙語問著。

被搶劫了，Q回答，路燈這著男子，他有雙像熱帶天空的眼睛，對方只穿著白襯衫和牛仔褲，若是還在倫敦，Q會認為他是正要去The cross keys喝點小酒的社會菁英（也許Q會藉故搭訕一下的那種）。

「你是英國人？」男子伸出手，一把將Q拉起，道地的牛津腔。

Q只能苦笑著嘆氣。

「當背包客常會遇到這種事，這也是人生體驗，孩子。」Q有些惱怒，他已經25了。男人走了幾步，在一家店門口轉了鎖匙，拉開了拉門，進屋去開了燈。

「進來吧？」男子探出頭來詢問。

Q拖著腳進到屋內才發現是一家咖啡店。

外頭螢光燈的招牌閃了幾下，亮出了Clavel幾個字。

豆子的香在被風扇轉入Q的鼻中。

男人走進吧檯裡忙著，Q站在那有些尷尬。

「謝謝你，Mr……？」Q想他們還不認識對方。

「My name is Bond，James Bond.」Bond拿下壁櫥上的咖啡杯，熱氣蒸騰。

「Q 」Q報名時Bond的眉挑了一下，繼續沖泡咖啡的動作。

「總之謝謝你，Mr.Bond，」Q想著要怎樣說服對方讓他借住一晚順便借到回英國的機票。

「旅途在外，總要互相幫助，Q。」Bond遞了杯咖啡給Q「特製的愛爾蘭咖啡。抱歉現在愛爾蘭威士忌缺貨了，甘蔗酒的風味也不錯。」

「Mr.Bond…」

「你看來應該沒辦法回你原來住宿的地方了？」Q點頭如搗蒜。我今天才到這裡，旅館還沒入住就……God bless you。

「我可以借你住一晚，但是其他方面我愛莫能助，Q。」Bond無奈地搖搖頭。

「我明天可以陪你去警察局，但通常要找到或抓到歹徒的機率是微乎其微……金錢方面更是如此，」

在Q想他真的要在巴拿馬當偷渡客漁夫時，咖啡店的主人這麼開口。

「你要來這邊當工讀生嗎？」

Q只想說我才不是來這邊打工度假的，但他的確想要流放一段時日。

讓我們放逐。

日後在Q-Branch裡Q一邊修著Bond的槍一邊埋怨著當初竟然這麼蠢被James Bond拐去當勞工，其實只要到英國大使館或聯絡上英國的親朋好友就沒事了，但隨後又屈服在身後用唇輾壓他的男人上 。


	3. III.花式咖啡的牛奶比例

III.花式咖啡的牛奶比例

Huasteco深焙咖啡和牛奶是一比一，，加入石榴汁和綠薄荷酒。

Café au Lait是四比三，記住牛奶要上桌才為顧客倒下。

Café Kahlua 要用奶油，如果看顧客不順眼可以把利口酒放少點。

Q靠在桌邊看著Bond用滴漏壺將熱水注入磨好的咖啡中，一邊聽Bond念著花式咖啡的牛奶比。

Noel Rosa高唱著巴西風情，風扇在樂聲中旋轉。

為什麼要在巴拿馬開咖啡店，Bond。Q懶散的問著，今天難得的沒有什麼客人。唯一的客人在角落蓋著報紙睡著了，窗外一群孩子笑鬧跑過。

這裡的咖啡豆很好。Bond對著他的眼笑了一下。

你知道你有很多傳說嗎？Q 俐落的削著橙子，金黃色的橙皮轉了又轉，落在地上。商人、革命分子、CIA。

廚房康啷的發出聲響，過了不久傳來牛排的香味。

我只是，在這裡開咖啡店的英國人。Bond將濾好的黑咖啡遞給Q，

這不奇怪嗎？Q俐落的用刀將水果切成了四瓣，將果辦放入杯中，加入咖啡，再來是奶油。

「Café Carioca」Q將咖啡地給了Bond，自己舔了舔沾染在手上的橙汁和奶油。

Bond不會承認自己看對方看得入迷了。

「你這樣簡直像貓。」Bond勾起了Q的手指，輕輕吮了起來。

Q忘記他的問題是什麼了。

風扇依然無聊的轉著，一個平淡無奇的巴拿馬午後。


	4. IV.手握手教沖咖啡

若要回述，大概是從某天的雷雨開始。

Q仍不習慣巴拿馬的氣候，大部分時間被人聲喧嘩熱的頭昏腦脹，而直到雷雨才讓Q清醒些。

James Bond倒樂在其中的樣子。

「你會沖咖啡嗎？」Bond一邊挑CD一邊問著Q。

「把咖啡放進杯裡加熱水？」 Q敲打著新買來的筆電回答。

「看來你看對茶的堅持比咖啡多 。」Bond看向Q的那杯由英國進口的whittard大吉嶺。85度的水，3.5分的時間。水在火爐不宜滾久，奶要先放，一顆半糖。

 

A Tazza 'e Caffè隨著CD撥放器流洩了出來。隨著雨聲打拍。

 

「來試試看，Q。」

Bond拿了濾杯和細口壺，今天是Geisha，巴拿馬的名豆。

他將細口壺給了Q。「手沖咖啡。別每次都用濃縮咖啡機

」

Q舉著細口壺讓熱水沖下。

「太高了。」突然那雙長了繭的手握住了自己的，壓低了位置，優雅而緩慢著旋著，熱水的蒸氣帶出了咖啡的檸檬與茉莉香。

Q先是想到他是不是也這樣教Camille。

Bond的頭離的很近，Q幾乎可以聽見他的呼吸聲。沉著而穩重。

「你的耳朵紅了。」Bond在他的耳邊呢喃著。

 

他早知道，Q想，他也許什麼都知道。屋外打了一聲雷。

 

「停。」Bond順著立起了細口壺。「咖啡剛浸到熱水就好。」

褐色液體一滴滴地落在透明的杯中，一滴，牆上中秒針動了一秒。

「其實你可以回英國的，」

Bond的手和Q的手仍交疊著。到底是什麼工作讓Bond的手有那些老繭？似乎還有什麼傷口覆蓋其上。

「我想要體驗游牧生活……？」波希米亞、漫遊者怎樣都好，Bond的手還握著他的。（他的手還握著細口壺。）

「好，再來順時鐘，」琺瑯壺順勢傾下，Bond的手緊了一些。

「很好，年輕人總要體驗一下。」又是年輕人，但Q似乎也找不到反擊點。

細長的水柱右轉了一圈。

「你好像很會電腦？」Bond的唇又貼近了。「你的第一筆薪水就去買電腦了。」

「恩…我有說我以前是程式設計師嗎 ？」Q現在真的不知道自己在做什麼了。

Bond的重心緩慢的前傾，稍稍壓在Q的背上。

「在英國工作？」「難道在馬達加斯加嗎？」一種疑慮像糖絲一樣纏住Q的腦幾圈。

停。壺跟著兩隻手掌立了起來。咖啡又的滴落了幾滴。Q的手死死的纂住把手。

「逆時鐘。」Bond引領Q加快速度，穩健的讓水柱繞了兩圈。

Bond的身體已經整個貼在Q的背上，Q真的感覺他的唇碰觸到自己紅透的耳朵上。

「就是這樣，記住了嗎？兩圈順時針，最後逆時針？」

Q意識到時Bond已經整個抽身。手的溫度還熨貼在Q的手背上。

「好好學，說不定以後你就是店長了。」Bond的溫度落在Q的肩上，Q回頭只看到Bond進廚房的背影。

Q想Bond果然知道自己對他有意思。

Bond在廚房想，Q來巴拿馬的意義何在。


	5. V.虹吸管的下壺爆炸了

Q對於沖泡咖啡算是上手，Bond總是溫溫的笑著說男孩，你很有天分。

有時則會拍拍他那頭亂髮。

咖啡店在週五最忙，而周一和周三的早晨最為清閒，Bond總會在沒什麼客人的悠閒時刻教Q沖咖啡。（快改掉你只喝茶的習慣吧，咖啡也許會為你開啟另一個醇美的世界。）

水珠隨著虹吸壺的鐵鍊一粒粒像彈珠一樣彈出水面，酒精燈跳動著燃燒，紫紅色的鬥魚衝撞著虹吸壺。Bond俐落地把上壺安好（哥倫比亞，清香如茶），全神貫注的看著水因熱氣而緩緩上升。Q一邊看著乘載著咖啡的熱水，一邊偷偷瞄著James Bond。他承認James Bond的眼睛太過令人迷醉。

「看到了嗎，等水升到這，」Bond拿起了攪拌棒俐落的拌起了咖啡粉末。「由外向內壓。」男人的手快速而優雅，

Q一邊看著男人的手和他似乎閃著光輝的眼睛，他一定很愛咖啡，Q撐著桌子，看著Bond開始畫著八字形，像是指揮著咖啡的香氣。

虹吸壺發出細微的聲響，但Q仍陷在那座碧藍的湖中。

 

所以他覺得「小心」、爆炸產生的熱氣和視線的傾斜是同時發生的。

他真的飛跌進了那片淺縹的水域。

「還好吧？」Q這才意識到James Bond離他很近，一手撐著一手護著他的頭的在他身上五公分左右。

人總是對美麗的事物看呆不是嗎？

「Q？」Bond再喚了他一次，Q才反應過來發生了什麼事。

Q向上看去，虹吸壺的下壺消失了，上壺和咖啡則悲涼的癱在桌上，幾片玻璃在陽光下閃著碎裂的光。

 

「你還好嗎？」Bond又問了Q一次，熱水的蒸騰並沒有找上Q，倒是整個料理台上小小的空間散著些白色的蒸汽。

Q現在才理清發生了什麼事。

「店長！」他應該要做些什麼，但只能慌亂的推開Bond，繞著查看。

Bond似乎只有被一點熱水和玻璃渣濺到，純白的襯衫上沾了幾滴因為爆炸牽連而噴出的咖啡漬。

 

「沒事沒事。」Bond又拍了拍Q的頭。「我沒有被濺到，你沒事嗎。」

Bond說著便解開了自己的襯衫。

Bond的身材極好，就連Q也知道他不乏鍛鍊，但更重要的是，那些傷痕。

Q不太能辨別那些瘡疤造成的原因。

他的手指像著了魔，靠近、再靠近。

他終於碰觸到那些蒼白的裂縫，壓按劃過那些粉紅色新肉覆蓋的劃痕。

 

Bond看著那支純白的手指，指尖從那些累累的歷史之業下劃過。

藍色的眸中滾動著什麼，也許叫慾望。

 

「怎麼──」言語像是擊碎了什麼，Bond的手下意識的攫住Q的。

「以前的事了，Q。」Bond仍是柔軟而古樸的笑著，但Q似乎在眼裡看見了更銳利的光芒。CIA和恐怖份子的詞闖進了Q的心中。

「很久以前了，」粗操的掌裹住Q的，「我們彼此都有不為人知的秘密， Q 。」

的確，Q甚至連真名都沒告訴James Bond。

 

Bond叫Q整理殘局，自己則上了樓處裡那件其實不怎麼慘的襯衫（Q當然不知道那是從薩維爾路來的訂製襯衫）。

 

Q的手輕輕碰著自己的唇，仍有Bond皮膚的味道。

這就像是銀針刺進心口的那一點 。


	6. VI在拿鐵的奶泡上拉出心形的花

Bond店內還有一位店員和一位廚師，廚師Felix作美式食物比做咖啡店的輕食要好吃，而Camille幹練而迷人，亦煮了一手好咖啡。

 

Q有一次在咖啡店旁的暗巷看見他們在接吻。

 

「你們是男女朋友嗎。」Q一邊擦著桌子一邊問著在吧台練拉花的Camille。

Camille大笑了起來。連Felix都從廚房跑出來關心。

「你覺得我們是嗎 ？」Camille咪著眼笑著一邊壓按著奶泡機噗咻噗咻的灌著空氣。

「不是嗎？」Q歪著頭，隱含著不為人知道澀味。

「不是，如果要開誠佈公點，我會說我們曾經是床伴，現在是工作夥伴。」Q聽到床伴的詞時縮了一下。Felix對著Camille歪了歪嘴，又是個被James Bond迷住的可憐人。他無奈的看了眼Q，又窩進廚房裡。保重，小子。Felix在廚房喊著。Q臉紅了一陣，Camille又哈哈大笑。

「床伴──」Q一時還無法接受這個名詞。那個Bond？有床伴？

「Q，給你的忠告，」Camille將奶泡晃動著覆蓋在咖啡上。

「你可以跟他上床，但對於長遠的關係不要抱持期望。」

Camille將拉了顆心的拿鐵送到Q的眼前。

「他的心走失了。」

走失的心，身上的傷痕，被吸允的指。

Q接過了杯子，悶悶而不解地將那杯畫著白心的拿鐵一飲而盡。


	7. VII「我只喜歡藍山」

「BND要欠這個人情。」Bond一進廚房便將這句話劈向Felix和Camille。

「那這人情算誰的，表兄你的？」

「這樣吧，誰做掉了就算誰的？」

「你這樣不是在吃CIA的豆腐嗎，007？誰不知道你是最有效利用殺人執照的特務？」

「這只是毛線球的線頭而已，後面那團毛線就公平競爭吧？」

「在你在和小姐們調情時，我只能在廚房煎牛排？」

「合作，你們蘭利可是這麼跟M說的。」

「重點是資金和武器的流向吧，兩位男士？請不要還沒問出來人就沒了。」Camille冷冷地說，Bond隨手便還住了她的腰。

「還有就是Q。」Camille感覺Bond的手僵直了一會。

「頂級駭客來這裡總不會真的是找尋自我之旅吧？」

「你覺得Q和組織有關嗎？」Bond隨口問道。

「很大的可能性，雖然平常看起來像個大學生，或正因為他就是像大學生才更危險。」

「我不認為他被組織吸收了。而且他們只是普通的聊天而已。」

「我想在你面前臉紅和被吸收是兩回事。」

「總之Q無論如何也不會在這時露出馬腳的，要當頂級總要有點腦。就這樣吧，先養著，之後再看著辦，Q！」Bond叫住睡眼惺忪經過廚房的Q。

今天我要去莊園批一批豆子，請你幫忙看店好嗎。Bond走出廚房，向活像一團毛球的Q交代著。

「你覺得呢？」Felix詢問著Camille。

「這是你們CIA和MI6要查的，我只是還James Bond的人情而已。」Camille系好圍裙也走出廚房，「但就女性的直覺，我覺得Q和這件事無關，他的眼睛不是要殺人的眼睛。」

「但駭客之所以恐怖在於他們面對的只有程式，程式是感受不到殺戮的。」

 

***

 

最近店裡來了兩位常客。一位只喝藍山、一位只喝肯亞。

在一個無事的早晨，他們跨入Bond的店中，一位帶著不熱不冷的氣息，一位則像是巴拿馬的炙陽。

Q端了兩杯，一杯用賽風滴漏、一杯則是手沖。

「兩位是本地人嗎？」Q用帶有英腔的西班牙語問著。

「不，我們來工作的，」不冷不熱的男人將名片遞給Q，用英語回答。

「和平鴿基金會？」

「巴拿馬運河武器禁運運動。」有著陽光氣味的男子說著。

「為了預防軍用武器利用運河流向第三世界，我們的戰爭已經太多了，運河應該用在更有意義的運輸上。」

 

Bond經過他們身邊時，Q和兩個男人正興高采烈的討論國際局勢。急起直追的中國，雷曼兄弟剛破產，金融風暴在世界掀起驚濤駭浪。

德國人和巴拿馬人。Bond眼睛瞇了一下，BND的人。

他們話題移到了希區考克。

 

「藍山和肯亞。」Moritz總是點這兩種咖啡。Moritz只喝藍山，Berro只喝肯亞。

「我只喜歡藍山。」Moritz說，並指了指Berro，「他則是非肯亞不喝。」。

Q很喜歡Moritz和Berro，Moritz帶著德國人特有的踏實和嚴謹，Berro則生性浪漫。

他們說如果促成了禁運法案，他們將會結婚，祕密的。

Q總是會在他們在而沒有其他客人的時候和他們無所不聊。

有時Bond或Camille也會加入，更有一次Felix也參了一腳。

那些眼神的流動，Q並沒有發現。

「Q！改天我們一起去亞馬遜，」到底是怎麼聊到的Q也忘記了，但他們約定了一起去亞馬遜，可以的話連Bond、Camille和Felix也一起。Felix可以直接料理食人魚，Bond則可以沖一杯野生的咖啡豆。Q能做什麼？我能讓你們連上網。

哈哈這是什麼特長？別小看我，Berro，在網路上我沒什麼不行的。

 

咖啡店的空氣似乎停止流動一會。又在風扇一轉間恢復了音樂和涼風。

 

Bond和Camille互相看了一眼。

 

***

 

「BND那邊已經證實了，Moritz，本名Hans Adenauer，背叛了BND，被組織吸收。 」Felix看著螢幕上的資料說著。

「和平鴿基金會只是個幌子，說是禁運運動，但暗地裡是要洗錢並且掌握武器的運輸權。那個叫Berro的也是嘛？」Camille看著那些資金的資料。

「不，沒有關聯，至少絕對不是BND的人，但是不是組織那邊的人就──」

「他由我來確定。」Bond將他的華特PPK清理好，咖的一聲上了膛。

 

***

 

Bond批完豆子時已經太陽西落。

Bond將豆子從莊園帶回來時正好跟上Moritz的豐田車。

他緩慢地開著車，往日本的Mercado del Marisco魚市場前進。Aston Martin囂張的在巴爾博亞大道上滑行著。

【你真的很囂張，James。】Felix的聲音從耳機裡傳來。Bond只是笑了兩聲。

Bond穿著一身休閒西裝 ，一邊開著他的那台名車。

對方突然加了速。Bond唇勾了一下，加速追了過去。

【被發現了。】

「我有眼睛我知道。」Bond壓緊了油門。

豐田小車在車流量不多的道路上蛇行著，一輛車為了躲避而向Bond撞去。

Bond將方向盤一轉，躲了過去。福特車直直的撞向了路邊的山壁，發出碰的一聲。

「他要去魚市場，Felix，接頭的人在那，叫你們的人準備好，一次收網，這次算你們的。」

Bond高速左轉躲過一輛福特，一面說。

突然間，儀表板的燈光閃了兩下，之後整個暗了下來。

車上的剎車踏板突然下壓，緊急剎車讓Aston Martin失速，整個往山壁撞去，Bond在車體往內旋時跳出車外。在馬路上滾了兩圈。

Aston Martin硬生生的撞上山壁，在轟然巨響下爆炸。

【怎麼了！】耳機傳來Felix的聲音，

「車被搞了，之後都交給我。」Bond關了耳機，將耳機拆了隨手丟在路上。

他瞇著眼看著遠處駛來一輛重型機車，在夜裡亮著車燈。Bond整了整衣領，走向路中央。

 

重機似乎沒有發現路上有人，飛速的向Bond衝來。

他伸出了右臂，在重機高速通過時一手將騎士抓下，機車和騎士往兩個相反方向彈飛出去。

「抱歉，你的機車借我一下。」Bond快步卻優雅的跑向機車，發車飛奔出去，道路上只剩下車尾的紅色殘光。

Q，在路上，Bond只想到這個。那台車是Q搞掉的。

所以是他賭錯了？Q和組織真的有關？不對，Bond想，有可能被利用了。

是的，像大學生的Q最危險的一點，不知道自己被利用。

「Shit。」Bond忍不住罵了句髒話，壓低了底盤，躲過了一輛迎面駛來的大貨車。豐田車仍高速的衝往目的地。

而在數十公里外，一個巴拿馬男正慌張地坐上計程車，往魚市場奔來。

 

***

 

魚市場一但沒入深夜，就如深海般寧靜。

Bond將機車隨意放倒，路過那台白色豐田車，往魚市內走去。

只有Bond的腳步聲在磁磚地上回響。

 

突然一個黑影跑過，Bond舉槍便是一發。

子彈彈到磁磚閃出了一些火花。

隨後一顆子彈便擦過Bond的臉頰。

Bond躲入攤販台後，又是一槍。

瞬間火花與槍聲在布滿潔白磁磚的市場。

Bond在火光併射間一步步地逼近，又一顆子彈擦過磁磚，打落了一些白粉。

第七發。十秒的時間。

James Bond壓低身子迅速衝了出去，在對方還沒反應過來是將膝蓋狠狠撞上對方的下巴。而男人則一腳鏟開了Bond的重心。

 

在昏暗的市場，兩個暗影在地上扭打著，時而路過的燈光將兩人的影子投在白牆上。

Bond在挨了男人一拳後的肚子上迅速揍了兩拳，一把抓住對方的頭髮將頭往水泥製的販賣台上砸了四下。

男人發出了一陣呻吟，鮮血布滿了他的頭。突然男人的一拳攻上Bond的喉嚨。

Bond被逼得被退後幾步，同時抓著男人的右手往後折，慘叫和骨頭錯位的聲音同時傳來。

男人的腳滑了一下，Bond的腳便直接踏上背，用力地將對方踩在地上。

Bond轉了一下脖子，單手反拉著對方的左手臂。

「你們組織目的是什麼？要攻擊哪裡？那些武器什麼時候會通過運河？」

Bond冷聲的問著。

「等下CIA的人就會來，你抵抗也沒有用。」

男人只是含著血什麼都不說。Bond咖的一聲將左臂拆了。男人瞪大了眼，鮮血從口中流下。

「你以前的上司叫我們幹掉你，如果你老實說，英國會給你應當的政治庇護。」

Moritz的嘴動了動，Bond踩著他蹲了下去，臉靠近了Moritz的。

但他只得到了一口混了大量鮮血的唾沫。

Bond像是沒有動怒，只是像個紳士的起身，將PPK指向Moritz的頭。

「等下！！！」

Bond轉頭，看著Berro，手顫抖著，舉著槍。

「放開他！！」Berro嘶吼著走向Bond和被踩在腳下的愛人。

「你跟組織有關嗎。」Bond依舊冷然地問著。

「快點放開他！！你這騙子！！」Berro看起來像是要哭了。

Bond看著對方，想他究竟是對哪個比較絕望，平時和藹的咖啡店店長要殺了自己的愛人，或是自己的愛人背叛了自己，而那句騙子究竟是對自己說還是對Moritz說。Bond的指扣上了板機。

 

在風扇旋轉中，藍山和肯亞的香氣交雜在一起，有兩個人的手在桌上握著，他們談要去亞馬遜旅行。店長笑著說好，廚師擺上一盤不合時宜的炸魚說是店家招待。

店員──叫Q的店員、叫Camille的店員，Q好像已經在規劃行程了。Camille說她會開飛機。

只有眼瞼闔上再張開的時間。

Berro的槍口發出火光。

 

濃縮咖啡機發出了熱氣的聲響。Le Dénicheur的手風琴流洩出咖啡館。

 

Berro的手垂了下去，再來是腿，最後是整個軀幹。在市場怦然一聲，像是蓋了棺。

 

Bond的手指向那數秒前存在的殘影，手上的PPK冒著白煙。

 

被踩在腳下的男人發出了慘叫，撕心裂肺。

這又何必，Bond想，怎麼能奢望愛情和背叛同時存在。

Bond再一次板機扣下，發出了喪鐘一樣的槍響。

 

Bond回到咖啡館時已經是深夜。但咖啡店的燈光仍亮著。

他在門外透過玻璃發現Q趴在吧檯上淺憩。

Bond拉著咖啡豆袋，門在開時發出了一聲鈴聲。

Q揉了揉眼睛，呆呆地看著拖著咖啡豆袋子的店長。

「晚安啊店長…你怎麼了！」Q看見Bond身上的傷口，嚇得從椅子上跳下。

「去莊園的時候出了點小車禍。」Bond溫溫的笑著，「先把這袋咖啡放進倉庫吧，只是小傷罷了。」

 

Q慌張的絮絮叨叨著找著急救箱，並且說著Berro來找他，說有人要殺Moritz等等等等，而Bond只是坐在椅子上，淡淡地看著他，一語不發。

今天真是多事的一天，Q結論到。明天要好好問問他們兩個發生什麼事。

隔天新聞就出來了，警方破獲恐怖份子集團，以反恐名義偷渡武器，兩名成員在Mercado del Marisco中槍身亡，不排除內鬨的可能。

咖啡杯在死者名單出現時落到地板上，發出康啷一聲殘響，不仔細聽會誤認為槍聲，藍山咖啡散了一地。

 

Q的頭頂在在Bond的肩膀上。怎麼會這樣不是昨天還在討論要去亞馬遜的？他們怎麼可能是恐怖份子？一定哪裡錯了對吧Bond？

Bond的手拍向Q的背，一下一下，安撫著。用那支開了槍的手。


	8. V|||.酸掉的肯亞

V|||.酸掉的肯亞

 

MI-6所有人都知道Q-Brach的主持人愛死了茶葉，但身為特務機關，總有些秘密不為人知，例如很少人知道，在假日的時候會有一位探員會去他的軍需官家泡咖啡，軍需官只喝探員的咖啡。而更少的人知道，軍需官絕不喝藍山和肯亞。

有血的味道。軍需官這麼說。

 

Berro去找Q時是晚間七八點的時候。今天店長、Felix和Camille都不在。所以Q早早將門上的牌子轉成休息，點收著盈餘。

Berro慌忙地衝入店內，門上的鈴鐺因為用力的開闔而叮鈴亂響。

「你之前說只要有網路怎樣都可以對吧！」Berro流了一身汗，眼中盡是急切。

「怎麼了？」Q被Berro下了一跳。

「我不知道詳細的情況，但有人要殺Moritz！但我不知道Moritz到哪裡去了！」

「你要我幫忙找Moritz嗎？」Q急忙的抄起了放在一旁的筆電。

「可以幫我找到他嗎？」Berro渾身發著抖。

Q迅速的登入自己的電腦，手指飛快的操作著。

「Moritz的手機可以上網嗎？給我他的手機號嗎，可以比較快定位到他的位置──」Berro慌忙地唸出一串數字。

Q一邊抱著疑問一邊搜尋著發信點。是因為禁運運動的關係嗎？到底有誰要對Moritz利？

「有了！在巴爾博亞大道！」Q看著那個紅點忽左忽右的歪斜著，像是在躲著時麼。他開始動著手指，找尋著附近可入侵的監視系統。

「可惡，巴拿馬是沒有監視器嗎！」Berro慌張地在Q的身後一邊踱步一邊看著。

最後Q快速入侵了幾台台測速照相器，他看著連照的相片，發現一台Aston Martin在跟著Moritz定位所在的豐田汽車。很好，是電腦中控系統，Q入侵了那台Aston Martin，將車子強制剎車。測速照相照出了有個人影從車中滾了出來，但因為昏暗的天色而看不清是誰。

「Avenida Balboa…」Berro念著，像是突然想到了什麼。

「謝謝你，Q！我要去找Moritz！」Berro又慌忙地衝出咖啡廳。隨手在路上攔了一輛計程車開走了。

Q楞著看著駛去的車子，驚訝外，還有隱隱的不安。

他闔上了筆電，看著窗外一片漆黑。應該只是誤會或什麼的吧，追殺這名詞太過超現實了。

他為自己沖了一杯茶，決定等店長回來跟他討論這件事。

 

而在看見Berro和Moritz已經是隔天的是，在電視的新聞上，恐怖分子、死者名單。

 

Q的頭靠在Bond的肩上，水漬弄濕了Bond的襯衫。

 

Bond在Q－Branch的茶水間找到一小包咖啡豆，塞在那些快滿出來的茶罐後面。

他打開來，一陣酸味衝入鼻中。他到了幾顆出來，是肯亞豆。已經放了好幾年的肯亞咖啡。

「我家裡還有一包藍山。」Q出現在Bond的身後，無聲無息。他拿著他空著的馬克杯，反手將門關了起來。

「是那時的肯亞豆。」Bond看著那些壞掉的豆子。

「──我之後翻了檔案，Berro也是組織的一員，」

「他本來打算掏空基金會的錢跟著Moritz一起逃走的，我想是打算趁著一起去亞馬遜的時候，把我們當作幌子潛逃到瑞士或是哪裡吧。結果沒想到Moritz先一步被我盯上。」Bond將豆子包好，塞進了原位。

「就算你不殺了他，那個組織也不會放過他們的，你比要前去談判的組織早了一步，讓CIA補了一大群魚。」Q燒著開水，將茶包丟進馬克杯中。

「我想Berro以為你是組織的人呢。」水壺發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音。

 

Q輕輕地將投靠在Bond的肩膀上。

像是當初那樣。

但他已不會再哭泣。

那兩包肯亞和藍山像是他心中的墓碑，埋葬著當年炎熱的巴拿馬一隅。

而後他站起腳步，毅然地投入James Bond的世界。

「我會拉著你，為你指路，James。」Q低低著說，在你超過那條線的時候。

「我不會超過那條線，Q。」為了國家，為了女王，為了你。

 

那包肯亞繼續靜靜地放在那，像是懷念著，曾經有那麼一段時光，在巴拿馬有家咖啡館，曾飄著肯亞和藍山的香氣，他們規劃著一場旅行。


	9. IX.上錯食物

IX.上錯食物

那幾天Q明顯的心神不寧。

當他再一次地把黑森林蛋糕送錯桌時，Bond叫他去樓上的房間休息一下。

Q趴的一聲躺在綠色圓點的床上，看著天花板上的風扇。（巴拿馬哪裡都有風扇。）

他的身體一半被從外透進的陽光曬得暖暖的，一面則湮沒在陰影中。

肯亞和藍山的香味在他鼻頭久久不散。

那些日常的吉光片羽緩慢地在他腦中轉圈，順著情緒的海流浮沉。

Q翻了個身，將身體隱入光照不到的地方。

Berro和Moritz的聲音烙印在Q的耳內，直到Q被黑暗壟罩。

零碎的對話和程式的流動塞滿了Q的夢境。

還有那雙透藍的眼睛。

Q緩慢的沉入睡眠之海，數不完的的水泡上升擋住了Q的視線，他看見兩個人影。黑色的陰影投射在海底的岩壁上，魚的腥味海的鹹味，他們走向了黑暗的底層。

 

Q想問最後他是否真的幫了他們。

 

Q感覺到溫暖的手拍上了他的髮。

 

Q緩緩的睜開眼，看著Bond在床邊看著他，手有意無意的撫摸著他的捲髮。

Q不知怎麼又一陣鼻酸。

我沒有辦法救Moritz。Q緊緊地抓著綠色的床單，讓布料在Q的手上緊成一束弔祭的花。

為什麼這麼說？Bond的手游移在Q的臉上，緩慢的移到頸脖。

但Q什麼也沒說。

 

Bond的吻烙下時，Q想自己現在終究是無能為力，入侵宗教教會或寫些木馬程式也無法讓誰在第二天打開帶有鈴鐺的木門。

 

我相信你，這不是你的錯。Bond將自己的頭淺淺埋在那團黑色的線球中，你盡力了。

Q嗚咽了一聲，將自己的臉埋入床單中。

 

所以下一次不要讓我拿槍指著你，Bond將這句話咽下咽喉，沉進胃裡。

Q並沒有聽懂Bond語句的意義。


	10. X研發新飲料

X研發新飲料

Q下樓時聞到一陣伯爵香氣，混合著司康的甜蜜氣味。 早晨的巴拿馬車聲喇叭聲此起彼落，但那一道木門將所有塵囂阻隔在外，今天的歌曲是A Virgin So Pure。Bond正在吧檯裡，而不是在磨豆機旁或是烘焙機旁看著那些黑色的黃金。

「醒了？」Bond看著Q睡眠不足的黑眼眶。Q乖巧的點了點頭。在Q正要進吧檯時準備日常雜務時卻被Bond阻止，他指了指椅子，Q拖著睡眠不足的腳步遲鈍的坐上吧檯椅，「今天我想試試新的飲品。」Bond拿下了奶酒和接骨木糖漿，Q趴在桌上，只剩下薄荷般的眼睛盯著Bond，Bond依舊穿著襯衫和牛仔褲，而又加了件黑圍裙。恩好吧，Q又將臉埋深了一點，他還是想到了昨天的那個吻，跟著心理的痛楚混合在一起，心臟仍堵得發慌，他想像自己腦海出現一把刷子，在他閉眼間刷去那些畫面，在睜眼，會是新的開始。但吻和談笑的聲音、電視的報導交替反覆，Q輕輕地嘆了口氣，將一些情緒逼回心理更深的地方。

「來。」Bond將一杯茶放在Q面前。茶中飄散著溫暖和熟悉的香氣。

Q啜飲了一口，笑了。

「接骨木。」Q兩隻手捧著茶杯，像貓般小口喝著。

「小時候生病的時候Mommy總會泡接骨木和紫錐花茶給我，加上雙倍的蜂蜜。」Q不好意思的格格笑著，臉頰和都眼睛紅紅的。

「伯爵奶茶配上接骨木糖漿和奶酒。」Bond又揉了揉Q的頭髮，Q像是無意識的輕輕蹭著Bond的手。

「這樣像回到倫敦似的。」Q咕噥著，一口氣將茶喝完。茶的熱氣讓Q眨了眨眼，碧綠的眼眸像是被燻的水汪汪的。Bond只是用他的手撥開了Q落在額前的髮。

「當我們離開這個世界的時候，我們依然活在人們的心裡，這便是永生。」

「你總會有那麼一塊地方給他們，不是嗎？」Bond彈了一下Q的額頭，Q喊著痛裝模作樣地遮住了被攻擊的地方。

那你也有這塊地方嗎？──有。Bond的眼睛沒有哀愁，卻像深谷般深深的陷落著。

「我以前是軍人，」Bond停頓了一下，開口。

「在波士尼亞時，或是在伊拉克的時候，你會覺得你的心已經被麻木填滿，但下一秒你的兄弟在你面前倒下時你還是會痛。」

Bond看向Q，沒有表情。

「你必須花一秒弔唁，再花一秒將他埋在井裡，而後再下一秒開槍。」

對不起。Q喃喃的說，不知為何要道歉。

Bond的手又伸了過去，整理著落在額邊不聽話的捲髮。

你的心還會痛，Bond吻了吻Q的額，記住，不要忘記這種感覺。

Q揚起了頭，像是要索吻，但男人卻退開了。

CD停止了音響。

「我剛烤了司康，要來一塊嗎？」Bond笑著問。

「……好。」Q洩了氣的攤在桌上。

「吃完就要好好工作，我可是付你錢的！」Bond佯裝嚴肅的語調跟著司康和果醬的甜蜜含入Q的嘴中。

「好啦。」Q嚼著甜點，氣鼓鼓的說。

James Bond一定是故意的。

 

「那這飲料要叫什麼？」

「就叫Q吧。」


	11. XI特別的雞尾酒給特別的你

XI特別的雞尾酒給特別的你

人生就是不斷的煩惱。Q將咖啡的給一位愁眉苦臉的華僑時這麼想，一邊偷偷瞄著他們店長。

那兩個吻總會不合時宜的浮現眼前。

他到底想怎樣？在Bond轉過身來和他四目相接時，Q在心裡哀號著。

（Bond總是會抓住Q作賊心虛飄去的目光。）

離那件痛苦的事已經過了一個月，Q一面驚恐著自己竟然慢慢習慣少了兩個熟客，一面打起精神迎向每天濕熱的咖啡館。

但一但悲傷退去，Q再也無法忽略他和店長那些像是糖絲般的曖昧。

所以對方到底是怎麼想的？

Q又一次煩惱的送錯餐點（「我應該要寫個記憶點餐的程式」「拜託快點寫吧，在我們的客人沒有被你氣跑前。」「Camille！」）

 

***

 

Q晚上起來找水喝時碰見Bond坐在霸台上喝著酒。

Q和Bond的房間在咖啡館的二樓對望著，有時Q早上起來時，Bond特地的開門向他道早安。

 

「晚安。」

Q揉了揉眼，中途脫離睡眠的男子一時還在雲霧模糊中。

整間咖啡店只有吧檯燈亮著昏黃的光暈，店長在那，像是思考又像是放空。

Q為自己到了杯水。小心翼翼的坐在Bond旁。

Q雙手抱著玻璃杯喝著，一邊苦惱著要說什麼。

「你在喝什麼？」最終Q丟出了一個乾癟的問句。

「三份琴酒、一份伏特加半分麗葉酒，要搖，不攪，再加檸檬皮調味。」Bond將馬丁尼杯舉著，像虛空的誰致意，再一口仰盡。

「我把他叫Vesper。」酒杯杯緣閃著吧檯的亮光。

Vesper。Q聽過那著名字。留給店長一片咖啡莊園的前妻。那個克里奧人的流言蜚語。

「你的前妻……？」Q有些膽怯的問著。

「哈。」Bond乾笑一聲。

「一個女人罷了，別聽那混混胡說。」Bond又自己調了一杯，順帶給Q配了一杯。

「嘗嘗看，以後你就會只喝他。」

Q喝了一小口，卻被酒精的嗆辣衝的咳嗽不止。

Bond放聲大笑。「你真的還是個孩子。」

Bond的手扶上了Q的後頸，梳理著Q的頭髮。Q想Bond是不是把他的頭髮當作毛線球玩具還是什麼了。

「這女人背叛了我。」Bond突然說。

所以是跟別得男人跑了，留下一片咖啡莊園？Q天馬行空著想著一個女人蹬著鮮紅色高跟鞋將他們帥氣店長的家產(也許數百億)全部虧空，再跟一個臉只有問號的男人搭著直升機飛走，只給James Bond一座只有兩株咖啡的農場。「所以咖啡莊園也是店長自己胼手胝足自己重新開始的啊……」

「你在說什麼？」Bond的手捏了捏Q的後頸，讓Q縮了一下。

一定是故意的吧，Q想。既然這樣不如一不作二不休。Q下定決心開口：

「沒…沒有…」他竟然結巴了，Q在心理自己給自己一個頭槌。

「你現在沒有對象……」Q的頭低到不能再低，聲音好像隨時會被空氣蓋過，Bond沒有回話。

「所以…所以…」什麼讓我讓繼忘記你以前的痛苦吧，或是你喜歡男人嗎，其實我留在這裡因為你很帥──一堆12號 New Roman字體從左到右一個一一個字像打字機一樣打在他一片空白的腦海裡。在一堆從疑問到下流的話填滿他的腦海終於使Q的頭腦面臨死當。

「所以？」Bond看向Q，眼睛在黃暈照射下像是藍寶石。

「所以……因為你長得很帥……對我又好……所以……如果有一段關係……」Q紅著臉說出他自己都不知道在說什麼的話。

Bond的手指捲著Q的髮根，Q緊張的不知道今夕何夕。他只能死死的握著拳，正襟危坐的等著Bond的嘲笑。

呵。Bond的確是笑了，但他頸後的手掌卻施了力，將Q拉近自己。

第一次的碰觸只有幾秒，Q只嘗到了Bond唇邊的酒味。但第二次的碰觸Bond咬了Q的唇，Q的手也捧向Bond的臉。男人的手不再蜷伏在Q的頸後，而是稍稍掐住Q的下巴，讓Q一陣慾望的驚悚。

Q輕輕喘著氣，唇又迎上了Bond的，發出了潮濕的聲音。

「上去。」Bond稍稍分離時用沙啞的聲音說著。

Q一時還沒會過意，他的舌還依依不捨的流連著。

「除非你想就在這邊讓我上你。」Bond一面說著一面將Q整個人環了起來，厚實的手揉捏著Q的臀。

Q終於忍不住呻吟起來。

 

bouns:

Q跪在Bond的床上輕輕的喘氣著，Bond站在床上，看著Q潮紅的臉，臉上未乾的白濁還掛在那。

「我有跟你說過你很像貓嗎？」Bond居高臨下的托起Q的下顎，Q敏感的喘了一口氣，唇誘惑的開著。Bond用指將那些白液填進了Q的嘴裡，Q像是索求般的咬住了Bond的手指，隨後便貪婪的吸舔著，那雙碧綠的眼向上鉤著Bond慾望的神經。

「你這隻野貓。」Bond一手推倒了Q，隨後身體又覆了上去。


	12. XII餅乾烤糊了

XII餅乾烤糊了

 

Q彎著腰努力的盯著廚房裡的烤箱，準備以最恰當的時機將餅乾完美出爐。

Felix請了幾天的假，聽說要回美國探望父母，料理的工作便理所當然地分配在剩下的店員上。

「早安，Q。」後面的吻直接貼上了Q的頸，Q能感受到男人的唇舌魅人的貼合再分離。

「等等……。」男人一手環上了Q的腰，另一隻手直接探進Q的襯衫裡。Q只能無法自主的軟在Bond懷中，被男人一帶便直了身。

「等什麼？」Bond在Q的臉廝磨著，間或咬著Q的耳朵。Q側著臉尋找著Bond的唇。

「噓──」Bond的手一邊探著Q的褲頭，一邊吻著Q，吮吸、交纏。

Q發出了滿足的喉音，讓Bond呼吸重了起來。

「等下。」Q捉住了Bond的手，將Bond推到流理檯旁。

Bond帶著讚賞的眼神看著Q蹲了下去，Q盯著Bond，用嘴拉下了男人的拉鍊。

Q的背脊順著拉拉鍊的嘴滑出了一道妖豔的曲線，像攀藤的花般再順著慾望伏上。

Bond勾著一邊的笑幫Q將剩下的工作完成。

在這途中那雙綠色的眸子既無辜又滿是誘惑的從下方盯著男人。

 

在Q的舌劃過頂端時誰都忘了有餅乾在烤著這件事。


	13. XIII 惡作劇的芥末蛋糕

XIII 惡作劇的芥末蛋糕

 

Q在看到Bond從水中站起來時還是被他的雞尾酒嗆到了。（藍色夏威夷，不是Vesper，謝謝，他並不想昏死在加勒比海。）

 

Isla Grande碧海藍天，Felix悠閒的在白沙灘旁烤著BBQ，Camille端著Bond給她的調酒到處吸引著男人的目光，Q懶散的躺在躺椅上曬的太陽。他想在半年前他在公司寫程式曾想過總有一天要過著這種散漫的生活，沒想誤打誤撞的人生真讓他躺在熱帶的太陽下喝著雞尾酒而且還能欣賞自家店長優秀的胴體。

 

Q推了推眼鏡，看著才剛上岸的男人挑興的用頭點了點那片蔚藍大海。

Q回以不服輸地笑，三兩步的跑向曬成古銅色的男人，輕巧的一跳便跳到對方的背上。

 

「你覺得James Bond和Q這兩人在玩什麼？」Felix將青椒翻個面對著在一旁喝著啤酒的Camille問。

「度假吧我想，反正組織也沒什麼動作，你應該比我熟悉Bond，至於Q嗎，」

Camille隨手拿起擺在沙灘木桌上的蛋糕。

「他就是個網路宅吧。」

Camille將蛋糕一口咬下。

 

Q沒有戴眼鏡，以至於海中五彩的礁石看起來像是滴灑的繽紛顏料，橘色的小丑魚和黃色的神仙魚也像是一團團夢幻的棉花糖。

Q的手掃過了海葵和綠龜的前足，手一撥，便往更遠的海游去。

淺灘不深，Q依稀能看見幾隻螃蟹在海底的白攤奔走。

突然有什麼拉住了Q的手，Q藉著水波轉了身，他看到男人拉著自己，Q笑了起來，大小的水珠順著淺藍上升，消逝在水波瀲灩下的金黃太陽中。

Bond又施了點力，Q便完全漂浮在他的懷中。

 

那一串珍珠多了一串，合在一起向上逃竄。

兩雙腳輕輕觸到了白沙。

Bond含著空氣又吻上Q。

Q在水中模糊的看見了彼此的笑意。

 

「Shit！」Camille辣的哭了出來。

「這到底是誰做的！」

「你剛剛說的網路宅啊。」Felix將鮭魚翻了一面。

「他好像把芥末當成香草了。」

「Q！！」


	14. XIV完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕

XIV完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕

 

事實是Q雖然喜愛甜食卻對於製作甜食一點辦法也沒有。

當他第三次將檸檬芝士蛋糕做成蒸蛋口味時，終於挫敗的癱在廚房料理台上。

「不行啦Felix──」年輕人沒注意到自己的聲音有那樣撒嬌的氣味。

Felix現在有點了解為何Bond這次沒看上女人，只盯上這小男孩的原因了。

 

畢竟Q大概就是塊沒有自知之明的檸檬芝士蛋糕。

 

「不要灰心，Q」Bond抱著一些食材走進廚房，和Felix確定材料時，一手順勢地又揉了揉Q那團亂髮，喔這就像是芝士蛋糕上巧克力的雪花花紋。（Felix身為CIA的一員，平時興趣 ：將身邊同伴取個甜點綽號，例如之前坐在他斜對面的 Bourne他總在心裡叫他熔岩布朗尼）

 

「可是──」芝士蛋糕鼓著臉在店長的手下扭動著。

Bond的藍眼帶著揶揄的瞄了一下Felix，Felix帶著皮笑肉不笑的尷尬偷偷溜出了廚房。

 

「我們重新來，先壓碎威化餅──」

 

到底Q有沒有做好檸檬芝士蛋糕對於Fliex而言是個謎，但對於James Bond，他知道他當晚品嘗到了一塊完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕。


	15. XV咖啡豆分辨教學

XV咖啡豆分辨教學

 

Bond的手擦過了Q的眼瞼，將白布圍繞在Q的眼際。

準備好了嗎。恩。

Q聽見了勺子舀起豆子的沙沙聲，和豆子自空滴落的滴答聲響。

一股香味隨著聲音消散而浮現在Q的腦海，

是滴著蜜汁的果桃帶有著熱帶千里而至的辛辣。

「Pacamara。」Q開了口。感受咖啡豆香消逝，一股溫暖貼近他的頸項。

在溽濕離去後，他聽見那聲純正英腔的Good boy.

別再叫我孩子了，Q嘆息著，除了咖啡豆外，在不知何處還有熱帶水果特殊的香氣，緩慢的融化。

又是一陣豆雨，Q站在矗立於叢莽的高地上，一串串熟透的葡萄醞釀著美酒風味。

「Highland Huehue。」又一個吻烙下，在Q微微長出鬍渣的下顎。

Q感覺到男人走近，大腿一陣壓力。Q忍不住微微的臉紅了，他現在的確不再是Bond眼中的孩子，他不再害羞，而是多了急切的渴求。

Q現在坐在團團花圃中了，果香和花香從他的鼻腔炸開，藍莓、香橙和檸檬。

「Geisha──」Bond咬住了Q的喉結，再加以吸吮，一定會有印子的，Q想。

而那陣甜膩的香氣猝不及防的衝入他的腦海。

 

那是笑聲混合著夢想與失落，搖擺著音樂的巴拿馬午後。（是的，我們將偷偷結婚，我們一起去亞馬遜。）

 

Q喉嚨卡了一下，發出了幾乎像是小獸被圍困的哀泣。

 

「你要記住，Q，引以為戒。」Q感到自己蒙住的眼被Bond的手按上，白布壓在Q的眼上，微微的涼了幾點。

 

隨後是Bond的唇吻，Q不能自主的，急切的迎合上去，也許是遺忘或是求助，他們誰也說不清。

 

Bond扶著男孩的頭，加深了這個吻。

 

But still my dear, if the end draws near, what are you to do?

If you hold me tight I'd feel all right but still be blue

But if a song were to play, just for us, for a moment

To take a heartache away

 

音響的螢光隨著音樂閃著秒數，一秒、兩秒。


	16. XVI屬於你的拚配豆

XVI屬於你的拚配豆

 

Q為顧客設計了一項程式，只要顧客輸入自己的姓名和生日，便可有專屬於他的拚配豆配方，Felix的豆子是濃厚的甜味，Camille有濃郁的花香參點辛辣，而Q自己的則是酸味較重而清爽，常來的Bill的豆子有茶的香氣，亂說話的克里奧人則是令人迷惑的櫻桃酸。Bond幫這些豆子搭上或淺或深的烘培，來的客人總會帶一包Clavel標籤的咖啡粉回家。

「你是怎麼做到讓咖啡都符合客人的？」Bond一邊看照著烘培機裡的豆子一邊在旁邊修改程式的Q。

「現在是網路世代了店長，」Q敲打著鍵盤洋洋得意地說。「程式以姓名和生日搜尋相關的資料，再配合參數組合出相應的豆種和比例。」

「你的意思是用網路上客人的資料分析出來的？」Bond將機器停下，轉過身一臉嚴肅的看著Q。

「沒錯。」Q像是抓了老鼠的貓般趾高氣昂。

「所以你也知道客人們的資料了？」Bond仍然微笑著，但Q有種被豹子盯上的錯覺。

「不──我不會做這種事，就只是讓程式跑而已。」

「我又不是什麼駭客──」Q乾笑著，不知道自己為什麼要說謊，但心裡有那麼一個聲音說著，如果說出來了，也許一切都將支離破碎。

 

「那James，你好像還沒有試過，要不要試試看？」Q急忙地將筆電推到Bond面前。

Bond只是對他笑著，沒有動作。

那像糖絲的疑慮又纏上了Q的腦，像是繭蛹一般越來越厚。

「Bond！」女店員的聲音從倉庫傳來，Bond說了聲道歉，吻了吻Q的臉頰便離開了。

Q現在才驚覺到其實他們並不了解彼此。（Q不知道James到底真正是誰，但James 也是連自己的名字也不知道。）Q回過身看著Bond的背影，想這只是一場國外豔遇，更有可能這什麼都不是。（床伴──Camille的話言猶在耳。）

 

James Bond用採購的任務將Q支開，偷偷的潛入了Q的電腦，電腦的資料一格格的輸入進MI6的USB中，Bond的眼反射著資料運輸的速度，隨後檢查一遍電腦各種防火牆和反木馬程式，清除了一切痕跡。但Bond終沒有發現在線路和程式間有個秘密的程式啟動了。

 

***

 

Q敲動著滑鼠，看著複製的紀錄。通用序列匯流排侵入，所屬：英國秘密情報局。

介面領著進入了MI6的內部網路，頁面上浮現了幾個人像：嚴肅的女人，是他那天看見的奇怪的客人（M）、好好先生的英國紳士（Bill Tanner）、他那看似溫柔卻熱情的店長（James Bond）。

他倒是行不改名坐不改姓。

Q乾笑著倒向他綠色的床。

電腦上被駭客攔截的公文陳列著幾項文字。

 

任務代號：Clavel

 

合作對象：CIA

 

目標：和平鴿基金會、和平綠基金會

Moritz/Hans Adenauer（歿）

 

......

 

......

 

待觀察目標：Q /Ivor Queen

 

已知資料如下:

…..

 

Q嘶啞了兩聲呻吟。

這的確什麼都不是。


	17. XVII必須自己處理豆子的客人

XVII必須自己處理豆子的客人

 

那個男人總是在夜晚到來，並要求自己處理豆子。

一位日本人，總是抱著一隻紅貴賓（精緻的狗牌上標著Julia ），穿著一絲不苟的三件式西裝到James Bond的店裡。通常Camille和Felix已經下班，只剩Q和Bond兩人。

有時男人會跟Q閒聊一陣，但通常的情況則是James Bond帶著客人先進烘焙室，挑他想要的那些豆子，按著他想要的比例再回到廳內，再自己磨豆。

但咖啡卻是James Bond沖泡的。

而有時男人會帶著自己的豆子來，但仍要自己研磨。

看著東方男子一臉嚴肅的盯著磨豆機，Q總想這世界上什麼事都有。

今天他也帶著一袋豆子來到Clavel，嚴肅的看著豆子從磨豆機豆槽緩緩下沉。空的袋子遺落在吧檯上，殘留著餘香。

 

男人的那隻狗興奮地在Q的腳邊轉著，讓Q莫名的煩躁。

他躲掉了Bond的吻。

 

在前一個深夜，店長一如往常地收拾好店鋪，關了安置在外牆上的螢光燈，螢光燈勾勒的Clavel閃爍了幾下，黯淡了下來。

 

辛苦你了。James Bond一如往常，溫和地向還留在店中的員工道謝。Q將最後一張椅子倒疊在桌上，背對著店長，僵直在那，沒有聲音。

Q？溫暖的手疊在Q的肩膀上。你今天身體不太舒服嗎？，Bond將Q的肩膀挪了挪，想讓他轉過身來，但Q只是抓著倒著的椅腳，不想轉身。

一個懷抱就好像理所當然的包圍住Q。

怎麼了？吻欲落未落的在Q的身後游離著，James Bond拿手絕活，惑人的嗓音、若有似無的挑逗。

那隻手也順勢地攀上了Q的脖，在轉向的幾個角度，唇就要覆上，Q使力的躲開了。

抱歉，我有點累了，店長。Q奮力地掙脫開Bond的臂，匆忙地上了樓。

Bond沒有動作，只是看著沉落的夜壟罩著無人的巴拿馬街道。路燈昏黃的照著無人的街，蚊蠅圍繞在燈罩上，一撞、一撞。

 

樓上的門碰的發出聲響。

 

你們兩個怎麼了？在艷陽高照下女服務員問著，咖啡廳門庭若市。Q擠出假笑，沒什麼，將一杯Cappuccino放在客人面前，請慢用。（Camille，前綠色星球組織的接頭人，曾被James Bond所救。）

廚師在休息空檔端出了Q喜歡的杯子蛋糕，Q微笑地吃了，配著他自己買的紅茶。真的非常好吃，Q道謝著。（Felix，CIA探員，與James Bond合作多次。）

店長將咖啡遞給Q時，食指劃過了Q的。（James Bond，MI6 00級探員，女王最忠誠的鷹犬。）

 

店員將咖啡和蛋糕放在法國和義大利旅人的桌上，請慢用，他用著流利的西班牙語說著。（Q，頂級駭客，只因為一個賭注落難在巴拿馬。待觀察目標。）

 

自動磨豆機轟轟的磨著豆子。

男人突然說話了，現在這世道，即使巴拿馬拿回了運河也沒比較平穩些。

男人英文流利，但仍有一些東方氣息。貴賓狗前腳攀上了Q的小腿，吐著舌討好著Q。Q只是看著磨豆機轟轟的磨著豆子。

現在哪裡都不安穩，恐怖組織啊什麼的比冷戰還嚇人。店長像是隨口應答著。

 

Q震顫了一下，貴賓狗像是感受到什麼，叫了一聲。店長走過去，一把將嬌小的犬撈了起來，玩著他的耳朵，輕聲說著Q身體不舒服，不要吵他，便將狗還給了主人，便轉身沖泡起咖啡，一杯給男人，一杯給Q。

 

Q坐著轉著杯子，沒有就口，而男人則繼續說著海地仍然很不穩定等等之類的話題，Bond也有一搭沒一搭的聊著。

 

夜晚的咖啡館安靜只有香氣，漆黑的液體映照著Q的臉，他看著自己的臉僵硬而不快。他連偽裝自己的情緒都沒辦法。而James Bond，溫柔的男人，好好先生的店長，熱情如火的愛人，歸結於一個叫做特務的名詞。

 

Q喃喃的說他要上樓了，Bond和男人都還沒反應過來，木製吧檯上便只留下一杯苦澀的咖啡。

所以你認為巴拿馬或是我們國家會受到攻擊嗎？日本男人點了一支菸，無事般的繼續問到。

Bond只是陪笑了一下，拿起Q留下的咖啡，喝了一口。

「那得要看我們有多努力了。」

吧檯上裝豆子的袋子消失在兩人的視線內。

 

Q緊握著咖啡豆的袋子，鎖上了房間的門，將袋子撕了開來。那個日本人總是深夜來到，有時會帶著咖啡豆，有時沒有。

咖啡豆袋總會留在桌上被店長收走。隨後幾天可能是Felix，可能是Camille會請假（回老家、度假、生病 ）──

Q將咖啡豆袋撕開，裡面幾行鉛筆寫的文字躍入眼簾。

 

「Q？」Bond在房門敲了敲，沒有人應聲。他手放上了門把，思考了一下，又返回了自己的房間。

他打開了從Julia 項圈拿到的紙捲，瞄了一眼便用打火機將它燒了。

 

希望他的直覺是正確的，Bond心想，希望Q無論如何都能成為會閃耀發光的明石。


	18. XVIII不停換同伴的客人

XVIII不停換同伴的客人

 

Q沒有想到自己會再次落到這種地步。

他背著他那黑色而陳舊的曼哈頓包，再一次單獨走在巴拿馬的路上。

這次他不只有一塊美金了，他有了他的電腦(雖然是在巴拿馬買的拼裝貨)，還有一筆購回英國的錢。

 

清晨的巴拿馬有種植物熟成的氣味，黃土在晨光照耀下乾燥的不像這個星球。

Q低著頭快步的走著。那已皺到不像樣的咖啡紙袋壓在背包的最底層，那輕描淡寫的筆跡沉的讓Q冷汗直流。

 

這樣就好，汗流到了Q的眼裡，讓他忍不住痛的溢出水漬。

 

他有足夠的材料跟朋友吹噓了，他在巴拿馬打工度假還碰到了一個超帥的男人，跟他有一段異國戀情，是我先拍拍屁股走人，喔還有那場他沒有參與，從新聞得知的槍戰，夠他未來垂垂老矣時跟他的姪子炫耀好久了。

 

忘了那張紙，這不是他能干涉的事，忘了James Bond。

 

但那句用用鉛筆寫的地點時間烙印在他的腦海裡。James的手、他的吻、他碧藍像是巴拿馬海域的眼睛。Q甚至還能感覺到男人的手固定在他腰間的觸感，在海中，水將他們包裹在一起，像在同個子宮裡的雙子。

 

Q想自己總是以駭客自居，他以為自己是讓人猜不透的一方，但還有人，會從陰影出現在又沒於陰影中，不只是猜測，連行影都捉模不著。那個會教他花式咖啡的好好先生就是那道陰影，這道陰影註定會在Q的心上盤踞好長一段時間。

 

要記得到MI6把自己的資料刪掉，然後去威爾斯吧。Q暗自決定著。

 

「Q．」突然的女聲讓正在沉思的Q下意識的轉過頭時，眼睛便撞進那漆黑的槍孔上。

 

那些冷汗是真的從Q的臉上流下了。

 

「Camille。」

 

「客人的事如何？」

Felix問著正在盤點武器的James Bond。

「又換伴了，像是水蛭一樣難搞。」英國的首席特務轉了一下手上的鋼筆，讓雷射射穿了屋頂上的縫隙。

「看來死鴿子餵不飽他們。但換新伴時他們總要開個派對，在派對上我們總該跟他們跳個熱舞才對得起讓我們窩在這鳥地方的Daddy們。」

 

「那另外一個呢。」Felix又確定了一次電腦的資料，像是不經意的問著。

「希望他帶來枝橄欖枝吧。」

「你知道Camille去找他了嗎?」

Felix現在只想乞求Q不要發現他偷裝在他電腦裡的追蹤器，這個年輕駭客意外的對反追蹤的系統遲鈍，似乎覺得自己的行蹤絕不會被他人發覺，又或是一個甜美的陷阱。

而Q如果能幫他們找到和平綠的頭是萬幸，但如果他頭也不回的跑了就不能怪蘭利和圓場外部要合起來對他了。至於Camille也只希望他見機行事了。

Felix是真的挺愛那個男孩的，他想Camille也是，更不用說James Bond。

「 Camille會判斷到底要不要扣下板機。 」Bond對著Felix假笑了一下，

「好了，來打理打理吧，舞會可是不等人的。」

 

「Camille。」Q小心的往後退了一步，用力的擠出一絲微笑。

Camille沒有動作，但槍口仍直直的對著Q。

「你是他們的人嗎？」

「他們？」Q再說出口的剎那便想到他們是誰。那張紙開始重的不像樣。

「我想你誤會了，Cami--」Q甚至還沒說完，燃燒的線便劃過Q的臉側。

「lle……」Q只感覺到自己的臉頰發燙，好像有什麼流了下來。

「我覺得我沒什麼誤會。」Camille冷淡的說著。

「我真的只是---」

Q事後回想，Camille之所以如此這樣生氣，一方面自己真的像是個內賊，另一方面是對於Camille的背叛，對於James Bond的背叛。但這誰也無法怪罪誰的，他們只不過是在異地裡相遇的兩人而已。更何況，真要說來，是James Bond背叛了Q，在Q仍然不明究裡的沉在他的吻時。

 

而特務最忌盛怒。

 

男人出現的很快，以至於Q還沒出聲，男人的拳頭便從Camille的背後落下了。Camille似乎聽到了聲響，回頭擋住了男人的攻擊，而在Camille回身呢那一剎那，Q覺得有什麼東西摀住了他的嘴。Q還沒反應過來便聞到一陣化學藥味，讓他嗆了一下，隨後一陣暈眩襲擊了他。

 

在Q的視野模糊時，隱約的看到 Camille努力的抵擋三個男人的攻勢，卻被一根警棍打倒在地。

 

「Q…」Q在迷糊中似乎聽到了有人在叫他，而他頭痛欲裂，不知道現在到底是哪裡。

「Q!」Q忍不住呻吟了一聲，緩緩的抬起頭。

頭痛加上視覺的模糊讓Q看不清楚，只覺得被幾個彪形大漢瞪著，Q正想要動卻發現被什麼綑住了，他轉了轉手，反而被塑膠套繩摩擦的發痛。

「這到底是……」Q稍稍的清醒了，看了看四周，彪形大漢不是他的錯覺，而在那些黑人白人中間，坐著一位看似頭頭的人。

Q頂著頭痛轉了一下脖子，才發現Camille跟他綁在一起。所有的回憶才一起湧上。

 

「我現在要求你的道歉應該還不嫌晚，Camille。」Q幾乎覺得荒謬而無奈的說到。


	19. XIX包場的Party

XIX包場的Party

這就是所謂的綁票。跟電影演的沒兩樣的綁票。  
Q被綁在椅子上時想。  
雙手被麻繩綑在椅背後，腳同樣被綁住，背後是Camille的椅子，這群綁匪比一些電影中的反派聰明點—兩隻椅子同樣被綁住、連同Q和Camille的手掌也被麻繩緊覆在一起—也許他們看了很多電影，知道主角怎樣從袖口或腳跟變出刀片。  
但反面一想—Q驚訝於自己即使在這種可能致命的時刻還在無關緊要的嘲諷—Q根本不是主角。也許Camille是女主角(花瓶那種，Q為了那隱隱作痛的槍傷不無惡意的想著)，而Felix則是那種不是最後活著便是第一個死去的甘草腳色。  
Q動了動自己的手，手指間麻繩扎的他頭皮發麻，假想著那些纖維會刺進他的皮膚內，隨著血刺向他的心臟。  
他的心臟的確開始隱隱作痛起來，他是怎麼落到這個局面的？Q又再一次的詢問自己。

「你要記住，Q，引以為戒。」

James Bond的聲音從遙遠的熱浪回憶中傳來，傷口的的溽濕感跟親吻也許沒有太大的差別。  
James Bond是這部影片的男主角，一定是的，在Q落難記裡的第一男主角，在他身處茫茫未知的巴拿馬拍攝廠，無論Q扮演那個角色，James Bond就是男主角。而男主角曾經警告過他，只是Q並沒有放在心上，這是劇情大忌。畢竟當初Q放在心上的是如何演完這齣愛情喜劇(或悲劇，Q自始都沒有那樣天真)。而劇情推演至今，Q只可能是被一槍打中頭的那個增加悲劇性的角色—在James Bond的劇本中，待觀察目標無論好壞，也只是這部電影的一個無關緊要的小卒罷了。  
而這讓Q的心臟又刺痛了一下，讓他不得不嗚咽了一聲。麻繩因為手指下意識的顫動而發出細微的聲響。  
「嘿，」Camille的聲音從身後傳來。Q張了口卻不想說任何一個字。他的確有不乖乖應答的權力不是嗎？尤其是在他的眼前晃著一個拿著衝鋒槍的壯漢時。  
「Q，」女主角又輕輕叫了一次，Q轉了轉頭，發現視線完全看不見背後時，忍著不適拉了拉手掌，讓他的回應含糊著生氣與收到之間。  
「聽著，Q，」Camille的聲音依然沒有討好或是歉意，Q感覺到自己的手掌被大力的扯了一下，讓Q悶哼了一聲。不知名的壯漢停在他的面前瞪著他，而Q並沒有跟他對視的勇氣。  
「我不想知道你現在在想什麼，我也沒有因為現在我們綁在一起而比較相信你，但是現在首要是要怎麼逃出去。」  
Camille話剛結束，槍柄便砸向她的臉。椅子不穩的震動著，男人用西班牙語罵著，Camille則啐了一口血像某種野獸嘶嘶挑釁著。  
Q突然有了恐懼的感覺。  
他搖了搖椅子，用力抽手，但繩子和椅子只是將他的不安摩擦的越來越多，Q的掙扎也驚動了與他面對的壯漢。  
Maricón*!  
Q的肚子在下一秒便遭受了一拳。  
他幾乎恐懼的笑了出來，他媽的同性戀。我會像Moritz和Berro一樣死於隔日早晨的新聞嗎？   
在疼痛間Q隱隱聽見Camille和男人吼叫著，繩索激烈的摩擦，椅子也發出了驚悚的聲音。  
Q繼續想像這場電影劇本 ，卻在也想不出下一句台詞。冷汗滴到他的傷口上，被鹽分漬著想流淚。  
而他竟然在這樣荒謬的場景中想著James Bond，想著是否在死亡敲他門前能在見上他一面。男人與女人的叫罵反而讓Q感覺像在夢裡，也許再睜開眼，是James Bond帶著笑意的藍色眼睛。

聲音啞然而止。

「CIA？MI6？」

白人帶著西班牙腔的英語從身後傳來，配著經典皮鞋踩踏水泥地的喀喀聲，是了，反派出現了。Q忍著作嘔的疼痛，如果不是一開口可能就會將他胃裡可憐的食物吐出來，他可能會為這經典場景大笑許久。

白人的腳步聲又響了起來。「如果你告訴我…」「無話可說。」巴掌聲。  
「我知道你們要的是什麼－－」巴拉巴拉巴拉。又一次巴掌聲。脖子被掐住的聲音。窒息聲(Q覺得自己被抬高了那麼一點)。Camille的咬牙切齒。白人冷笑。手槍的上膛聲在倉庫裡的回音大得嚇人。  
「你有五秒鐘向我爭取活命的機會。」

 

「你也是。反派先生。」

Q以為自己聽錯了。  
但男主角的聲音的確又再次出現在這場電影裡。

 

未來的時刻其實是有這一段：  
「你總是說那像一場Party。」  
Bond玩著軍需官的手，而軍需官只是盯著辦公室的螢幕，看著穿西裝的男人開槍。  
「你知道工作的時候總要有幽默感的。」

如果那場槍戰像是一場Party，那些子彈與叫罵真是最令人腎上腺素噴發的餘興節目了。  
而另外的活動則是：白人將槍抵住了Camille的頭，笑著跟James Bond威脅說你的女人在我手上，而James Bond只是毫不猶豫的直接往Camille腹部來了一發，隨後將槍指向白人，再來一槍。   
白人的屍體撞倒了椅子、Q咬著牙承受了水泥地的撞擊。  
而後再也沒有人搭理所謂的綁票人質了。槍聲、急促的哀號、氣憤的嘶吼，從Q眼角閃過的火光，如果是在更悠閒的時間裡，Q會想起那跟咖啡店的那些撒克斯風爵士樂的節奏意外合拍。  
但當下Q只能雙腳蹬著地板將自己和Camille(的屍體，無法轉頭的Q猜想著)努力的往戰場邊緣移動。恐懼依然佔據了Q絕大部分，現在有另一部分給了莫名的放鬆感和緩慢升起的哀傷與驚嚇。

Camille在他的身後死了。

Q咬著牙推動著自己，而背對著的女人、在幾個小時前對他開槍的女人卻死了。(他最後一次跟她的互動只是用手扯了扯繩子。)  
但James Bond來了。  
而這些沒有任何的劇本。

槍聲仍此起彼落，到底這座倉庫裡藏了多少人呢？Q緩慢的蹭著，他能感覺到自己的小腿開始出血。  
Camille還欠他一個道歉。  
如果Q現在能做到，他想將身邊的那個女人搖醒，打她一巴掌，叫她道歉，並沖一杯極好的咖啡作為賠禮。苦但是甘美的咖啡，隨著咖啡館的音樂搖擺的奶泡、蒸氣、和巴拿馬陽光。他要邀Camille跳一隻探戈。

在James Bond扳起他時，Q幾乎被自己幻想的潮水所淹沒。  
噓、噓，沒事了，Q。  
Bond吻在他四處落著。  
Camille、Camille－－Q呢喃著。

噓－－沒事的。James 捧住了Q的臉低聲安慰著。Q被想像中巴拿馬的陽光逼得閉上了眼，Bond的親吻只是刺人的光。

 

直到Q身後的麻繩抽了一抽。  
 


End file.
